


I cieli di Susan

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Series: Dopo il TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic sulle riflessioni e i ricordi di Susan anni dopo aver lasciato il TARDIS.<br/>Prompt "cielo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cieli di Susan

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per l'iniziativa "Happy birthday, Pseudopolis Yard" del forum Pseudopolis Yard.  
> Io ho scelto il prompt cielo.  
> Sto guardando la serie classica, e adoro One, e da tempo volevo scrivere qualcosa sulla sua era.  
> Spero che vi piaccia.

Guardava il cielo, Susan Foreman, il cielo alieno che aveva imparato a chiamare suo.  
Negli anni, lo aveva visto azzurro e limpido, grigio di pioggia e nebbia, nero di grandine e, ancora, latteo di calura estiva e bianco di neve imminente.

Era felice, Susan Foreman, aveva una famiglia, una casa e un mondo intero da esplorare e ricostruire, un mondo finalmente suo, l'ultimo grande regalo di suo nonno.  
Poi giungevano i tramonti, Susan vedeva il cielo tingersi di arancione e accendersi di stelle e ricordava un altro cielo e il tempo nel quale suo nonno la prendeva per mano e le indicava le stelle, giurando che un giorno le avrebbero visitate tutte.

Lui conosceva i nomi di tutti i pianeti e gli astri del loro cielo, anche di quelli che erano troppo lontani per essere visti e lei lo guardava come fosse l'uomo più importante della sua vita.  
Lo era stato, sì, e per anni non aveva sognato altro che rimanere al suo fianco per sempre, ma lui aveva indovinato il suo desiderio di restare prima che lo facesse lei.

Lui non si sarebbe mai fermato, ma lei aveva bisogno di un cielo da chiamare suo.


End file.
